A New Life
by sophiacoph123
Summary: SEQUEL TO: Welcome home.
1. The meeting

The Glass House

CPOV:

Claire opened the door after getting dressed to go to university when she saw people moving in next door. Naturally she went over to say hi and welcome them.

"Hi, I'm Claire Danvers from next door" she said cheerfully and a tall blonde haired man turned to her with very pale skin…

"Thank you Claire, I'm Carlisle and this is my family; Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, my dear Esme, Jasper and…Bella" he said softly.

Claire observed them carefully and knew they had to be vampires…but why would a vampire have a family? The tall brown haired one-Edward-whispered something to Carlisle. Claire's breath hitched and she ran through the door back to her house and shouted for her housemates; Michael, Shane-her long-term boyfriend-an Eve. They all rushed to her.

"Claire what is it?!" they all exclaimed

"Our new neighbours are Vampires!" she shouted and Shane and Michael exchanged a look of understanding.

"I'll go speak to them" Michael was after all a vampire and naturally owning the house was usually the leader. They followed him outside to where the neighbours were unpacking. Claire told Michael their names.

MPOV

I walked outside to see a whole family of vampires. Claire had already told me their names so I called out a random name seeing as I didn't know which one took charge or anything.

"uhh Bella?" I called and a brown-haired girl zoomed to the fence. No doubt she was beautiful and she had…Golden eyes? She was wearing short-shorts and a tank top that did look great on her.

"That's me lover boy" she teased and I ignored it.

"You can't be in the human part of town!" I said boldly and her face dropped. She straightened her back and hopped over the fence, I could hear Claire and Eve tense behind me.

"Why not? You can you son of a-" she growled but then her family came outside. A tall blonde-haired man stood beside her and said his name was Carlisle.

"Michael, we are relatives of Amelie's and we don't feast on humans...we eat animal blood. We aren't here to pose a threat" Carlisle said gently and it calmed me.

The Cullen's

BPOV

I frowned at Michael when I caught sight of the people behind him...

"So...now that we're friends...who're they?" I growled and Carlisle pulled me back gently. Michael walked back to them and put a hand on the goth girls shoulder.

"This is Eve, Shane and Claire" he announced and I straightened my back. Esme came up behind me and told me to go inside. I reluctantly went back inside and found my Jazzy. We were unpacking when Carlisle came in and told us we were going over to the glass house but that he and Esme weren't for the night. I growled and Jasper hugged me. I guess I'd have too...


	2. Family

**The Glass house**

 **SPOV**

I had been dreading the night that the leeches came to our house and posed a threat to my Claire. There was a sudden knock on the door and I sighed.

"Behave" Claire whispered and I nodded, I think she really liked that Bella girl and I can so see Eve and Alice going shopping...oh boy another pixie. I looked over at Michael who was opening the door to the Cullen kids...well I say kids they were our age really but you know. The big guy Emmett and his Girlfriend Rosalie came into the front room. I stood up and shook Emmett's hand and Rosalie nodded at me.

"So Emmett look like you bench a lot" I chuckled because he generally looked very strong and had the same kind of build as me. I sat next to my beautiful Claire and she relaxed into me.

"Hey yall" Jasper said politely and I could tell there was some western in his accent so he'd fit right in. I saw his girlfriend Bella standing slightly behind him and I wondered why she looked...not afraid but aware of her surroundings. Eve went over to her as Alice and Edward sat down with us and he seemed okay.

"Hi Bella I'm Eve!" Eve smiled cheerfully and Bella stepped slightly forward.

"It's...nice to meet you" Bella smiled at Jasper and he began a conversation with Michael about guitars and Bella sat on the floor with her legs crossed. I began joking around with Emmett and Eve and Rosalie talked about shoes along with Alice. But one thing that I noticed was that was Bella never said a thing and that's when she stood up.

"I'm going home...thank you for your hospitality" she nodded to Michael and Jasper shot up and called her name but she left anyway and I could hear the door slam next door and Jasper apologized to us.

"Is everything okay man?" Michael asked and Jasper told us that she gets very nervous.

 **MPOV**

I felt sorry for Bella and how uncomfortable she must have been. I liked Jasper and his family they seemed like alright guys, I was about to see if Eve was okay when Rosalie stood up with excitement.

"Lets have a night out! A party!" Rosalie squealed and Alice and Eve jumped up and down. Emmett and Shane laughed; Emmett raised his fist in the air and cheered. These guys really are cool. I turned on the speaker and put some music, I got myself some blood and everyone else some beer since they would only drink animal blood, I got wine for the girls and that's when I told Eve to try and speak to Bella and encourage her to come over. Everyone quickly got dressed into party gear and began dancing and drinking. Eve slipped out of the door and I listened until she got to Bella's house. I listened to their conversation.

"hi Bella, look we're having a party and want you to come!" Eve said sweetly and I hear Bella stand up and I tensed ready for anything.

"sure let me get changed" she said simply, I relaxed and waited for Bella to come over along with my Eve. They walked through the door and everyone turned Bella's way because I have to admit she looked hot. She was wearing short-shorts with little rips in them with a belly top with low cut shoulder that showed some of her cleavage. Jasper picked her up and spun her around and she kissed him. I smiled and felt oddly happy for them, to think I didn't really know these guys that well and I already had so much admiration for them and could feel how much they loved each other.

"Lets party" Bella said and she blew a bubble with her gum that popped in that cool way that made her look badass. Everyone cheered and began dancing again. I grabbed Eve and danced with her. I saw Bella and Jasper dancing fiercely with grace and yet it was sexy. Bella spun around and he caught her, Jasper smiled and Bella laughed then came the slow song. All the couples got together and I smirked at Shane.

I looked into Eve's eyes and smiled at how happy she looked. All I'd ever wanted was for her to be happy and see the sparkles in her chocolate eyes that told more than how she was feeling.

 **The Cullen's**

 **EDPOV**

The songs were over and everyone knew it was getting late and I could sense the tiredness in the humans so I quietened everyone down and cleared my throat. Everyone stopped and looked towards us.

"I've had a great time tonight and I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship. So I propose a toast, to family!" I raised my beer and everyone clinked their glasses together with a cheer. We left and went home to Carlisle and Esme who were sat watching a film.

"how'd it go kids?" Carlisle asked.

"Amazing daddy!" Alice and Rosalie squealed and everyone chuckled. I went upstairs with Alice to my room where we cuddled on the bed and talked about our new friends.


	3. Party

**The Cullen's**

 **RPOV**

I watched as Shane and his Girlfriend lay on the grass laughing and looking happy. I smiled sadly and feeling annoyingly jealous of Claire, she has everything and I bet she doesn't even know how lucky she is; she can have babies and have a family. She can grow old side by side with the one she loves the most, have opportunity's and human experiences. I grew angrier and walked outside to Claire and Shane.

"Hey, lovebirds its sundown might wanna get back inside before you become a meal!" I said annoyed and they shot up and blushed bright red with embarrassment. That's one thing about being human I don't miss is not being able to hide you emotions well.

"Thanks Rose" Claire smiled and I looked her up and down.

"I just didn't want to clean up whatever vampire that had you for dinner's mess" I scoffed and Shane looked noticeably angry.

"Hey-" Shane began but Bella walked out and zoomed beside Claire and Shane Immediately shut up.

"Shhhh" Bella put a finger to her mouth and Claire ran back inside but Shane was clever he slowly back up and into his house. Bella looked irritated and pushed past me back inside. I rolled my eyes and strut back inside feeling happy. I saw Bella sit on Jasper's lap and turn the television on.

"you okay Rosie?" Emmett asked me sweetly and I smiled back and nodded. Carlisle brought in some of the animal blood the boys saved for us and we drank. I remembered it was Monica's party tonight and how we were going with Shane and the rest of them. I got dressed quickly and reminded Bella and Alice about tonight along with the boys. We all got dressed and went round to the Glass's house.

 **JPOV**

I put my arm around my Bella and we walked to The Glass house ready for Monica's party. Shane warned us about Monica saying that she'll try to flirt with Emmett me and Edward and that she hurt Claire badly before she came to them. We walked into their house and Claire greeted us with a hug and a welcoming smile.

"Ready for Monica's?" Emmett rubbed his hands together and Michael laughed.

"Hell yeah! Lets go" Michael put an arm round Eve in her goth glory and we started to walk to the party. As we entered all the guys whistled obviously looking at Rosalie, Bella, Alice, Eve and Claire. I kissed Bella to she was mine but I knew that wouldn't stop a couple of frat boys with enough beer in them. Shane smiled and that's when we saw Monica heading our way.

"You're the new guys right?" Monica asked battering her eyes at me and Bella stepped forward but I pulled her back gently.

"Yeah, this is my sisters; Rosalie and Alice, Their boyfriends Edward and Emmett and this is my girlfriend Bella" I smiled and Monica looked at Bella in awe because of how beautiful she was, I picked up on her feeling: Jealousy, Self-consciousness and Disappointment.

"What are you doing with these losers?" she pointed at Shane, Michael, Eve and Claire. I sighed and Bella stepped forward.

"Well we heard you needed knocking down a peg or two, oh honey its cute you think you compare to them" Bella put her thumb on Monica's chin like a child and Monica slapped her hand away. Bella looked at her nails then huffed, she grabbed Monica by the throat and everyone gasped.

"You know I thought you being a native and all you'd know that we vampires own this shit hole" Bella whispered and Monica's eyes widened as she realized we were vamps. Shane burst out laughing when Bella walked to the bar and got a beer. We got our drinks and walked through the VIP section where Bella and Rose used their charms to hustle a seat off of Monica's frat table. We all sat there like kings and queens. A frat boy came over and eyed Bella.

"Hey baby!" he whistled and got his posy to come over. "Look at this babe" he pointed at Bella and she scooted closer to me and I knew it was a signal to scare them off. I banged my fists on the table and they looked surprised.

"Why don't you little boys run off after all this is only for VIP's" I stood up straight and I was two times taller than they were, the scrambled off and Bella cuddled into me.


	4. Truth

**The Glass House**

 **SPOV**

Bella was wild! The whole of the Cullen's were great partiers and sure knew how to charm they're way in and out of situations. All the girls were dancing and the crowd was going wild, roaring with excitement and cheering. Jasper was smiling at Bella as she got to know everyone and it seemed that everyone who met Bella loved her. Emmett came back with a smile plastered on his face.

"What is it Em?" Rosalie asked him and he took a deep breath in.

"I got a job as security for this party venue, so I can get you guys in on; Monday, Friday, Saturday and Wednesdays!" Emmett announced and everyone congratulated him. To think we could be partying all week! I never thought I'd have fun in Morganville least of all with vamps, Claire smiled her beautiful smile at me and I kissed her gently with the music in the background and all of the sudden the world seemed to stop.

"I love you" I whispered to her and she bit her lip.

"I love you too!" she giggled and we watched Bella and Jasper dance like pro's. Bella waved to us and we laughed and waved back.

"I'm gonna get us some drinks!" Bella yelled over the music and everyone told her what they wanted. We kept dancing and I saw Bella get some free drinks from the bartender, she started talking to someone at the bar and I shrugged it off. The party got even wilder when some girls started pole dancing and Jasper gloated about how Bella would show them up and I didn't doubt him. Suddenly the crowd roared and wooed because Bella got up on stage, she grabbed the pole and did an amazing backflip whilst on the pole, he jumped and landed doing the splits; the crowd got louder and Bella was a good dancer up there moving slowly and gracefully. Jasper smiled at Bella and she blew him a kiss.

"That's my girl!" Jasper yelled and Bella laughed and danced even better than before. Then a song came on and Bella yelled whilst on stage,

"this is my jam!" Bella shouted and everyone started jumping to the tune.

We don't even have to try its

always a good time, woah wo oh uh.

We don't even have to try cuz its always a good time!

The song went on and everyone cheered.

"Woah!" Bella cheered and the party just seemed to get better and better...

 **EPOV**

It was crazy, the whole party was wild and it was guaranteed that everyone loved Bella. I was so happy for Emmett and his family; Bella came down from stage and everyone clearly missed her.

"Hey the venue owner just talked to me and he wants me to sing and dance for the club!" she squealed and Jasper picked her up and spun her around and everyone congratulated her. I hugged her and at first she was stiff and ridged but then she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me; I was feeling thirsty so I asked Bella to get anther round of drinks, soon the rest of the gang were asking and soon enough Bella danced her way through the crowd and talked to the bartender to ask for drinks. I saw her talking to a man at the bar but just thought it was a friend she made here. I danced with Michael until she came back with drinks.

"Hey Bells, where's mine?" Shane asked but Bella just glared at him and we all looked confused.

"go get it yourself" she spat and Claire stepped forward and I cringed slightly at the thought of my two best friends arguing. Claire tapped Bella on the shoulder and she turned round and smiled.

"hey! He payed his share!" Claire said boldly and Bella raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Well then Buffy the vampire slayer, go get it" Bella teased and Shane frowned and started to stick up for Claire and so did Michael. This is when Emmett and the rest of the Cullen's come growling.

"Oh please Shane! Why don't you go measure your dicks in the bathroom with your dad! He told me everything! How you want to kill vamps...how you've had your eye on me to kill me!" Bella yelled and Jasper stepped in front of Bella, Jasper was the Only person I'd ever met who was actually taller than Shane.

"is this true?" he growled and Shane looked around at us and at Claire who was looking at Shane in disbelief.

"That was when you first came! I'd never dream of it now man!" he yelled and Claire gasped. Bella stepped in front of Jasper. Suddenly it was like she was everywhere, she zoomed with her vamp speed all around us and I began to cry; Michael buried me in his chest and kissed my head.

"You want to kill my family? Your girlfriends gonna get hurt, really, really bad..." Bella whispered and Claire covered her mouth. Bella left with the other Cullen's, Rosalie stood looking at me, Oh no! she told me everything and it looked like I had betrayed her! I tried to call out to her but she hung her head and left. I sighed and Michael looked at Shane angrily but it was nothing compared to how Claire was looking at him.

"You-" Claire began but was too angry to finish she wanted to go home and we all agreed, we travelled home. As we did we saw a gang sat on a car smoking and suddenly saw they had the Cullen's cresent on them. They headed towards us.

"You been bothering our sis" a big guy said, he was black with dreadlocks and tattoos and an eyebrow piercing. I knew by sister they meant best friend deal and unfortuantly the Cullen's knew a lot of people.


	5. The Cullen venue

**The Cullen's**

 **CPOV**

Bella stormed through the door and everyone was growling and looked like they'd been angry at sometime during they're night. I shot out of my seat and went after Bella who looked like she as about to kill someone. Jasper looked hurt and he came after Bella too and now I was worried.

"Isabella, what is wrong?" I asked gently and she turned around with tears in her eyes, Jasper kissed her forehead and I realised that sometimes I wasn't what...who she needed. I waited for Jasper to settle her and then she told me and Esme.

"Shane was gonna try to kill us! I talked to his dad! He showed me proof and Shane even admitted to it!" Bella yelled and Rosalie looked up at her, Emmett looked sad and so did Alice and everyone else. I felt outraged that someone wanted to hurt MY kids..."I trusted them. That stupid bitch Eve probably knew all about it!" Bella cussed but I didn't mention anything to her, not wanting to worsen the situation.

"Hey! Eve might not have known! If you hadn't been so snoopy none of this wouldn't have happened!" Rosalie yelled back at Bella and she growled at her. Everyon was silent waiting. Jasper looked at Bella.

"You're one dead bitch!" Bella screamed and she picked Rosalie up and threw her outside! Esme gasped and Emmett tried to pull Bella off but she was too strong. Jasper looked so very disappointed not with Bella but with himself. Bella was clawing at Rosalie when finally Michael ripped Bella off of her. Bella fell to the floor and Rosalie scrambled to Emmett. I helped Bella up, suddenly Eve, Claire and Shane came running down the path to Michael who was talking to Jasper. Bella advanced towards Claire but I managed to hold her back and she panted fiercely and Claire backed into Shane. Everyone apologized to us and we forgave them...well apart from Bella but she agreed not to attack them. Jasper hugged Bella and she melted against him holding back tears.

"Let it go" Jasper whispered and she began to cry. I put my arm around Esme and made sure Rosalie was okay. Shane slowly walked towards Bella who wiped her eyes clean and turned to him.

"I'm sorry Bells" he whispered and she nodded. All of the sudden Bella hugged him and he hugged her back tightly, Claire smiled and put a hand on Jasper's shoulder in which they smiled at each other.

"You remind me of my sister" Shane said and Bella laughed. The Glass family soon left and everything was peaceful.

 **JPOV**

I felt so happy that Michael and me were friends again, he is a good guy after all. I think Bella still holds some resentment towards Eve but I have no idea why; It was Friday and Emmett was working at the party venue along with Bella who was singing and dancing and generally entertaining. We were all watching a film whilst Bella was getting ready, she skipped downstairs and onto my lap with a smile and I kissed her quickly, Carlisle smiled and stood up that was when Michael, Shane, Eve and Claire knocked at the door. Esme opened it with a smile and each gave them a motherly hug.

"Excuse me I have some phone calls to make" Carlisle whipped out his phone and continued upstairs. We all set off to the venue where we saw Alice and Edward who were checking the place out before hand for unknown reasons. Emmett kissed Rosalie and stood by the door with a menacing look, he really suited security guard, Rosalie said his break was at Midnight to One in the morning then he'd finish at four in the morning. Bella also said goodbye and got set up on stage, she had back-up dancers also on poles too and they were all very good.

"Drinks?" Shane asked and we all told him what we'd like. Eve and Michael got straight to dancing and the crowd were obviously happy about Bella's return. I talked with Edward about buying a piano since our house was very big and could fit one.

"Why do you want me to get one so much? Not that I don't enjoy playing it" Edward laughed and I smiled.

"It relaxes Bella" I said quietly although I wasn't sure why. Edward smiled and nodded his head slowly, Edward and Bella had a real connection when he played the piano; almost like she understood through the music. It was Emmett's break and the party was getting wilder and wilder. Bella finished at around two in the morning and she was doing great, she definitely knew how to make a party awesome. Emmett went back to work and it was time for Bella to finish so we all travelled home except from Rosalie and Eve.

 **BPOV**

I loved my job and couldn't wait to get back at it tomorrow, as we walked through the door Carlisle and Esme smiled and hugged us. Michael, Shane and Claire were still with us and we were laughing and joking until Carlisle cleared his throat and it was clear he had an announcement.

"I've been talking to the owner of the venue where Emmett and Bella work and I think it would be great if we could buy out the property. People have been telling me how great it is now that you guys are there. So we bought the venue!" Carlisle said and everyone cheered. I loved that place and I couldn't wait! I asked daddy if we were getting any new jobs or renovating it a little.

"Due to my beautiful wife, we are renovating it and it should be done within two night...Vampires hey? Bella will remain entertainment and Emmett will remain security, Rosalie will be the bartender for downstairs where Bella is, Jasper will be bartender for upstairs, Alice will be Dj and Dancer upstairs and Edward will play the piano on the more mature level. This floor will have soundproof walls as to not disturb the less mature floors!" Carlisle smiled and I hugged him and squealed excitedly. Jasper smiled and eventually negotiated swapping floors with Rosalie so that we could be together.


	6. More than you know

**The Glass House**

 **MPOV**

It had been two days since the Cullen's had bought the venue and already they had renovated it! Esme really could decorate well and knew what styles to do for each floor. Me, Eve, Shane and Claire walked to the end of the queue where there must have been hundreds of people lining up to get in, I ran to the front and high-fived Emmett who was securing the door, he let us in along with two others from the line. Bella was on stage and she waved at us; it was evident the night was just beginning as it was nine at night. We walked to the bar where Jasper was making a cocktail for two girls at the bar.

"Hey man!" I laughed and Jasper bro-fisted me and Shane and hugged Eve and Claire. Jasper slid the girls drinks to them with ease.

"What's your poison?" Jasper asked with a smile and a flannel hanging over his shoulder.

"two beers, one water and a vodka and coke please J" I replied and he nodded happily. He grabbed to beer flipped them over, took the bottle top off with elegance, poured the vodka and coke slid it to Eve and slowly undid the water lid with a cocky smile. He told Claire she should try Cider and she declined but I knew he'd never give up. I was about to hand over the money when he stopped me.

"Dude, first night everything's free for everyone!" Jasper smiled and I heard Shane say 'yes!' under his breath. We sat on the stools at the bar whilst Eve and Claire danced. Bella looked so happy on stage and it made me smile.

"How's it goin Morganville!" Bella yelled whilst holding a microphone and everyone wooed and cheered wildly. She raised her fist in the air and everyone cheered louder.

"We gota special treat for you guys tonight, DJ Alice C!" Bella announced and Alice came on with a DJ set. She put some music on and fiddled with some of the buttons and she was great! Everyone jumped up down to the beat. Bella danced through the crowd and came to us, "heya party boys!" Bella laughed and she got some whisky from behind the bar and kissed Jasper briefly.

"Man Bells, can't wait to see what you have in store!" Shane chuckled and Bella tapped her finger to her nose as if to say 'it's a secret' and I laughed. Jasper cleared off some drunken frat boys who were pestering him and Bella got back to work.

"This is for all the single boys and girls!" Bella said and everyone roared with excitement and she began dancing like a pro and honestly I was so impressed.

 **CPOV**

We danced as Bella rocked up on stage and the crowd was wild! I took my water from Shane and he spun me around and we laughed, Eve and Michael were dancing and giggling as she whispered things in his ear, I kissed Shane lightly and clapped when Bella announced the next performer who I had no doubt wouldn't be as good as Bella. I walked to Bella as Shane sat at the Bar talking to Jasper and he looked happy.

"Hi!" I waved and Bella looked me up and down almost with rudeness.

"oh...you. Is there something you'd like?" she said rudely and I blinked shocked at her tone. I stepped back and she stepped forward.

"Listen, I don't have time for this shit!" Bella spat and stormed off and I almost began crying, Shane must've sensed I was upset because he jogged over and started fussing about me.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"I don't think Bella's fully forgiven me...for whatever I did" I sighed and Shane frowned at her whilst she was on stage. I went to the bar and began talking to Jasper.

"Look, she's been through more than ya know. It ain't my place to tell ya what happened but she has a hard time trusting and forgiving...just give her some slack" Jasper winked and I smiled and hugged him over the bar. Just then Bella came over and looked at me then Jasper.

"Something you needed?!" She growled and Jasper put a hand on her shoulder and she pulled away, I felt bad and thought what I could've possibly done to her.

"I'm going home Jasper, maybe then you can finish fucking your new twinkie!" Bella said angrily and Jasper desperately tried to call her back and when she didn't he immeaditley went home.


	7. A promised kiss

**The Cullen's**

 **BPOV**

I sat sulking in my bedroom as I heard Jasper coming upstairs and a heartbeat of a human. Jasper rapidly knocked on my door and I opened it and hugged him tightly, at first he was confused but then he hugged me back and kissed me deeply like I was the only girl he'd ever seen.

"I'm sorry J, I let my jealousy get the best of me" I hung my head low and he tilted it up with a smile that I lived to see every moment of my existence. "You build me up and then I fall apart and I shouldn't!" I was so angry with myself and J could see it.

"You may be a Vampire but we aint made of stone...no one is" he whispered and kissed me lightly, "not even me" he smiled and I laughed until I heard more knocking and a little human heartbeat...something that I wish I had. Claire opened the door with a scared face and asked if we could talk and I obliged.

"Look I know you hate me but why?" Claire asked mystified and I turned to her and her little human heart. I slowly sat down and she looked at me wonderingly.

"I would give anything to be a human again, with my J. Have babies, opportunities, grow old...get your first grey hair while your grandchildren run around at Christmas. Feel my little human heart race as J comes near. You have everything with Shane and when I saw you with J I lost it. When Carlisle found me I was on the streets dying...my mom and dad left me, he turned me into a vampire...only option. After when I was joined by others Edward met another little human, Alice. She was beautiful and he desperately tried to keep her human; but a girl and her boyfriend, Victoria and James, wanted her dead. We chased them to an old ballet studio and I killed James...Victoria ran and we had no choice but to turn Alice into a vampire, throw her life away. After that Victoria wanted revenge, she chose me. She kidnapped me and took me to an old shack, she electrocuted me until I was batshit crazy. She returned me to the Cullen's and I've never been the same. She didn't stop there. That's why we moved here." I could feel the tears running down my cheeks but Claire wiped them away.

"You silly! I'd never take anything away from you and believe me I want to stay as human as possible!" Claire chuckled and hugged me and I felt her little heart beat against my chest and the warmth in her blood.

 **JPOV**

I was mixing a drink at the bar watching Alice on stage when I heard a familiar voice saying my name softly.

"This is for you Jasper" Bella's voice was soft, mysterious and seductive and I followed it to the second story where Edward was playing his piano and Bella was stood in a sparkling red dress that flowed down to her ankles, showing off her curves. She began to sing as Edward played the piano expertly.

Remember those walls I built well baby they're tumbling down

They didn't even put up a fight,

they didn't even make a sound.

 _I found a way to let you in_ but I never really had a doubt

Standing in the light of your halo.

I got my angel now.

It's like I've been awakened, every rule I had you breaking!

Its the risk that I'm taking.

I'm never gonna shut you out.

Bella sang with effortless flawlessness and the words seemed to drift from her soul to her mouth, she was singing for me and she needed me. In that moment I had more strength than any immortal that ever roamed the earth and knew no one could take her away from me. I clapped widley when she finished and she kissed me lightly and she seemed to glow and radiate beauty...I tilted my head to get a better look at my Bella and figure out how I got such a lovely, kind-hearted woman to be with someone like me who didn't deserve her as much as she liked to think.

"How'd I get someone like you?" I said mystified and she giggled.

"Go get me a drink Texas" she teased and brushed my lips with hers but it was not a kiss...a promise.

"Yes ma'am" I tipped my head and I left to go get her a drink while she chatted to Edward.


	8. Girls & Guns

**The Glass Family**

 **MPOV**

Bella finally came back downstairs where Claire and Eve were dancing and Shane and I were sat at the bar watching. Bella began dancing and everyone cheered whilst Eve and Claire joined and were very good, Bella clapped as the girls danced and the crowd formed a circle. Bella came to us with a smile and we laughed.

"This is great-" Bella began and then her head jerked to the right like she'd seen someone or caught a scent. I frowned and Jasper stopped working too and stood still like he was waiting for something, I looked at Shane and noticed that Alice was looking around too...I called the girls and they walked over sensing something was wrong. I tapped Jasper and he put a finger to his mouth in a hushing motion. Bella snuck off round the back and we all waited. She came back looking relieved but still weary.

"Good?" Jasper asked Bella and she nodded, I kept Eve close to me and eventually Bella closed the venue and Emmett dragged a few drunks out. The walk back home I noticed the same eerie feeling between the Cullen's as in the club. Finally we got home and I flopped in my chair with Eve resting on my lap.

"Hey yo Mikey! We goin' home ya good?" Emmett's hollered and I chuckled and replied with a yes. Claire said goodbye to Jasper and everyone with a hug apart from Bella who nodded politely and left. We were all sat downstairs watching TV until we heard a crash, everyone raced outside and we saw the Cullen's run outside too but Jasper was not with them; he was on the ground and Bella's bedroom window was smashed. Bella ran to him with a huge cut down her left eyebrow that was NOT from a human...She ran to him and cried.

"Jasper!" she said breathlessly, he groaned and stood up; he shook it off and hugged Bella.

"Victoria" Alice said helplessly and Edward pulled her in close. I nodded to Emmett and we circled the two houses looking for any sign of her, but there was none. Not even a scent. I ran to Eve and she leaned into me, Shane pulled Claire in closer; Bella was shaking Jasper kept hugging her, Carlisle gave a sympathetic look towards Bella who was obviously reliving a traumatic event.

"We have to protect everyone! This ain't gon go down well if Victoria is out for blood" Emmett said whilst rubbing Rosalie's arm as if she were cold, Bella stepped forward and sighed.

"I promise I'll do everything in my power to fuck that bitch up" she said angrily and Edward nodded knowingly.

 **SPOV**

I knew I had to protect my Claire and my family. I stood there thinking whilst everyone else chatted and consoled Eve as she was scared, I was angry; not only had this Victoria hurt Bella and Jasper but everyone I love. I thought for a long time before I stormed inside grabbed the duffel bag from the pantry and threw it outside, it landed at Bella's feet and she looked at it questioningly and she opened it with a smile. Alice had had a vision of an army of newborns coming for us so I knew just what to do. Bella got out a baseball bat and smiled and I knew she loved it as it said my name in bold letters downwards; she kissed t teasingly. She got out gun which only fired silver bullets as silver only hurts newborn vampires. She handed it to Eve as Eve knew how to handle a gun, she then pulled out a silver coated whip which she handed to Rosalie, then a shotgun which I proclaimed as mine. Claire pulled out two daggers coated in silver with a cross engraved and giggled to herself. Alice ran inside and got super pointy heels on and got some silver spray; she doused them in silver and slipped them on. Bella handed Jasper a pistol and he smiled, she then handed Edward a glove which had a gun attached so he could fire easily. Esme didn't want any weapons as she wasn't much of a fighter.

"How long?" I asked.

"4 hours" she said simply and Bella skipped outside to kiss Jasper on the cheek and turn to us.

"Lets get dressed! Oh and humans...you may need to wrap up because you don't wanna show to much skin" Bella winked and Claire gulped. We headed inside to get dressed. I put of some denim jeans and a black top with a checked shirt on top, Claire put on some leggings and a long sleeved grey jumper, Eve had on some black jeans with rips and a Tank top that said, 'burn after use', Michael hand on pretty much the same as me.

"Ready to see the Cullen's?" Michael asked and we nodded and headed over, Michael hopped over the fence and I lifted Claire over. We walked in and Bella was wearing a Red top with rips that showed her cleavage and the letters 'Come get me' scrawled across it along with some short shorts that were Black and red with rips, Rosalie wore a short black dress with a stocking that hid her whip, Alice wore some grey jeans and a brown leather jacket along with her pointy boots, Esme wore a purple jumpsuit, Carlisle wore a long black coat with denim jeans, Edward wore a simple black top and jeans, Emmett wore a tank top to show off his muscles and Jasper wore a black suit...which felt strange considering what we were doing, Bella got some red lipstick and put in carefully on herself.

"awe ya got all dressed up for me?" she giggled at Jasper who smiled and winked at her.

"oh you know I'd do anything for you!" he whispered and pretended to dance with her, Carlisle smiled and kissed Esme quickly then made sure everyone was in check.


	9. Belly of Battle

**The Cullen Family**

 **JPOV**

I kept pretending to dance with Bella whilst Carlisle made sure Eve and Claire were okay, he sighed and told everyone to sit down and listen carefully; I knew he wanted to protect Esme as much as Bella but couldn't be in two places at once. We all sat down on the couches thinking about what would happen in the next 2 hours.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you everything you will need to know about the Newborns to survive" Carlisle said sternly and Shane nodded taking it in. "Newborns are stronger than normal vampires hence the weapons, once provoked they will do anything to kill you even if that means dying in the process. They love blood...its in their nature to kill...Eve, Shane and Claire will be the most vulnerable. They only know standard attack and kill moves which gives us an advantage, everyone look out for each other...if you see someone being hurt and your in the middle of battle, don't help until your safe. I know it sounds selfish but we need to keep as much people alive as possible!" Carlisle ordered and everyone nodded. We made our way to the battle field where Alice said they'd be, we stood in a line watching and waiting.

"They'll be here in 2 minutes!" Alice shouted for the human ears and I could here them gasping, I looked towards Bella who was smiling.

"Bring it on" she giggled. Suddenly the swarm of newborns was running across the field with rage and blood lust in their eyes. We all stayed perfectly still until they came close enough and then we charged into the belly of battle...

 **CPOV**

I raced forward as I watched my family fighting for their existence, I saw Bella whack a blonde headed newborn across the head with her bat and then kiss it quickly, Rosalie spun around as she whipped five newborns with ease, Jasper shot his pistol at a boy who was attacking Claire, Claire stabbed another one, Eve Shot one In the head fiercly, Alice kicked one with her silver boots and they screetched, Shane walked quickly shooting people along the way.

"BELLA!" I heard Michael yell and I immediately spun around to see her jerk her head behind her; she locked her hands around the Newborn from behind her and flipped backwards breaking his neck. I sighed in relief, I saw Esme struggling to fight as she was a kind soft woman; I ran to her and kicked the boy who had been fighting her. I saw Jasper and Bella nod to each other and she ran to him, he grabbed her wrist and spun her around with her bat hanging out and killing Newborns. She landed gracefully and kissed Jasper on the lips quickly and carried on.

"HELP!" I heard Claire scream; I turned to her and saw three Newborns attacking her...I looked at Shane who had his own problems but was shouting her name. I knew if I helped her I'd be ripped to shreds...but I couldn't let them kill Claire. I ran toward her and yelled. I landed on all of them and Bella helped Claire up.

"Thank you" Claire said breathlessly, "Shut up!" yelled Bella. I felt searing pain in my body as they attacked me...I closed my eyes and whispered.

"I love Bella...don't forget that" I knew Esme knew how I felt and understood. Bella screamed and I felt the instant of my head being...

 **ESPOV**

I screamed as I saw my husband being torn apart. I heard Bella shout his name and I heard Jasper curse under his breath. Almost all of the newbrons were gone ad the last one was hit by Bella. We all raced over to where Carlisle had once been, Bella knew the Newborn was dead but she continued to beat it breathlessly. Jasper pulled her off it and she collapsed against him. I shrunk to my knees beside the place Carlisle had been attacked; I felt tears flowing down my face and heard Bella screaming, Michael hugged Eve close and Shane hugged Claire who was obviously in shock.

"He gave up his life for you! A stupid human!" Bella screamed at Claire who began crying, Shane put her behind him and tried to calm Bella. "SHUT UP! shut up, shut up shut up!" Bella yelled and everyone was quiet, "You...Are nothing. And he died for you! You bitch!" Bella tried to attack her but Jasper had a firm grip on her. I stood up and wiped the tears away...I was the only parent figure they had left so I had to be composed.

"Esme watch out!" Rosalie shouted and as I turned my head I saw a familiar red head come for me...we had forgotten one.

 **RPOV**

"Esme watch out!" I shouted and she turned to look at a very angry Victoria. She ripped the head visciously off Esme and Bella ran to Victoria. She spun round and Whacked her until she was nothing more than a pile of body parts. She set fire to the remains and everyone stared at Esme; our only mother was dead...I began crying and Eve came over; I pushed her away vionlently and she stared at me confused. Bella stepped forward.

"Don't you ever speak to us again...or I will kill you" Bella whispered and Michael picked up Eve, Shane grabbed Claire's hand and the ran off back home. We stayed at the field for hours. Bella wouldn't stop crying and I could understand why. Jasper kept holding her with tears running down his face...I stayed silent and asked Emmett to take me home; Alice looked towards us with questioning eyes and she nodded and Edward came with her along with us. Bella and Jasper stayed put and I hoped for Bella she'd be okay.

"I love you Emmett" I said whilst sniffling and he gave me one of his big bear hugs. He kissed my head and we lay down looking into each others eyes.


	10. I will try to fix you

**The Glass Family**

 **SPOV**

I felt so bad. I felt like I had been shot straight in the stomach, Carlisle was so nice and Esme was the mother I never had. I looked at Claire sleeping with her cheeks swollen from crying so much and her pink lips pouty; I was stressed and needed a way out so I lit a cigarette and sat on the front porch with the moonlight glaring across the Cullen's yard and ours. The rain came down like a shower of sadness and dripped from the porch onto my bare feet which were pale from the cold. I suddenly saw a familiar pale face, It was Bella. Her mahogany hair flowed carelessly down to the small of her back and was soaking wet; it was curly from the rain and humidity of Texas air, she was wearing a white tank top with rips and red lace pants which was unusual, her pale hands were playing with the wet grass beside her, I noticed her mascara running down her face as raindrops hit her face violently. I stood up and walked cautiously to the fence and called her name.

"Bella?" I said curiously and she turned her head in my direction, she took in a deep breath and whispered.

"I'm sorry" she sank to her knees and began crying; I jumped over the fence and picked her up. No matter what she had said she was still my best friend...my sister. She put her arms around my neck and thanked me. I kissed her head and brought her inside, Michael shot up from the sofa and asked if she was okay.

"She...I don't know Mikey" I said honestly, Bella was shaking but not because she was cold...it was sadness. Michael took her off me and placed her gently on the sofa. He lit the fire and got her some of Eve's pyjamas and got her dressed. Eve came downstairs and brushed Bella's hair and did a half up half down plait that suited her.

"Bella, honey. Why aren't you at the Cullen's?" Eve asked and Bella sighed.

"They're all mad at me. They love you guys and I've ruined everything...I will blame anyone but myself and I shouldn't. I'm sorry" Bella looked at me with sad eyes; I sat next to her and smiled at her...her face seemed slowly sinking and wasting.

"Surely Jasper wants you back?" I said reasonably, Bella flinched like I had punched her.

"He agreed that It wasn't Claire's fault...and so do I. We had an argument" she said simply and blew some hair out of her face, she laughed sadly.

"I'm so stupid" she looked at me with teary eyes and I moved closer to her and she buried her head in my shoulder as I knew she didn't like people seeing her cry.

 **EPOV**

I felt so bad for Bella...she'd lost everything and still blamed herself. I brushed her hair whilst she spoke about her and Jasper. She said Jasper used to sing to her.

"Sing it for me" I asked and she smiled slightly.

 _ **I'm jealous of the rain, that falls upon your skin.**_

 _ **Its closer than my hands have been...**_

 _ **oh I'm jealous of the rain.**_

 _ **I'm jealous of the wind, that ripples through your clothes.**_

 _ **its closer than your shadow...**_

 _ **oh I'm jealous of the wind.**_

Bella had an amazing singing voice and she smiled sadly when she sang it, Shane rubbed her arm gently and Michael began to play the guitar softly the same tune that always made me happy. I looked at my phone and had a text from Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Edward it asked if Bella was at my house. I replied with a yes and I told them not to come over for a few days as Bella was pretty distraught. Sometimes you need a break from family...I knew what that was like.

"You're more than welcome to stay over for a few nights" I said and Bella hugged me. I hugged her back tightly and I realised that Claire was coming downstairs.

 **MPOV**

I stood up and walked to the living room door; I made sure that Claire knew Bella was here and went back into the lounge. Bella stood up and Shane walked to Claire.

"Listen Claire, I'm so sorry about what said to you...I was in a bad place and still am but you've all been very nice. I'm sorry Claire" Bella said sadly, Claire looked baffled and she smiled. I hugged Eve and kissed her lightly; Bella said she would make dinner for us and I didn't complain.

I patted Shane on the back and began playing my guitar softly...


	11. Listen

**The Cullen Family**

 **JPOV**

I was so worried about Bella and I's argument. I was so stupid that I pushed away the woman I loved more than my existence when she needed me the most! I texted Eve asking if Bella was there and she replied 'yes. Don't come over...she is distraught' this made me even more worried. Everyone was moping around trying to get over the fact our parents were dead; I felt sorry for Bella the most, she lost almost everyone and now she'd lost Carlisle...the man who held her hand when we first met, the man who convinced her I loved her...the man I came to know as my father.

"I wonder if she's okay" I said and Edward closed his eyes focusing on Bella's thoughts...

"They're always about you...she just told me to piss off" Edward laughed and I smiled, Bella always knew when someone was intruding on her thoughts and I liked it. Edward began playing the piano softly whilst Alice hummed a tune softly and Rosalie got us some animal blood-Emmett played on the WII and I sat wondering about my Bella. I remembered that it was work tonight and that meant I could see Bella!

"Ready?" Alice asked and I nodded nervously.

We walked outside to see Shane, Michael, Eve, Claire and Bella; Bella looked incredible! She was wearing a short dress with black and gold diamond shaped pattern on it and gold chains lining her bones with watches half way down her shoulder. She was wearing red lipstick and gold eyeshadow...I almost fainted. Eve sniggered and Shane smiled-he offered Claire his arm and she took it, the same with Michael and Eve. Bella took a deep breath in and walked in front of them like it was her gang. I frowned and we quickly followed, Bella walked upstairs along with Edward however they didn't speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Isabella Cullen!" Edward announced and I instantly paid attention. I shot upstairs to watch Bella perform, she cleared her throat and Edward began playing the piano.

 _ **Listen to the song here in my heart**_  
 _ **A melody I start but can't complete**_

 _ **Listen, to the sound from deep within**_  
 _ **It's only beginning**_  
 _ **To find release**_

 _ **Oh, the time has come**_  
 _ **For my dreams to be heard**_  
 _ **They will not be pushed aside and turned**_  
 _ **Into your own**_  
 _ **All cause you won't**_  
 _ **Listen**_

 _ **Listen, I am alone at a crossroads**_  
 _ **I'm not at home, in my own home**_  
 _ **And I've tried and tried**_  
 _ **To say what's on my mind**_  
 _ **You should have known**_

 _ **Oh, now I'm done believing you**_  
 _ **You don't know what I'm feeling**_  
 _ **I'm more than what you made of me**_  
 _ **I followed the voice you gave to me**_  
 _ **But now I gotta find my own**_

 **APOV**

I listened to Bella from downstairs and I was baffled at the emotion and power in her voice! I knew she wasn't talking about Jasper but us...we had been so cruel to her about Carlisle's death yet, she had it worse. I wiped my eyes from the tears and Edward immediately came to ask if I wad okay-I nodded and giggled whilst he hugged me from behind.

"Will she come back?" Edward asked and I knew he was talking about Bella, I had had a vison of when she came back but I couldn't tell anyone otherwise the future disappears.

"All in good time Eddie!" I said in my usual chirpy voice and Edward smiled his lovely crooked smile.


	12. Let me sign

**The Glass Family**

 **MPOV**

We finally got home and I was glad because I was starting to feel sorry for Jasper because he so desperately wanted Bella back. I knew what it was like to lose your parents and it hard, the hardest thing I've ever experienced...and the Cullen's have had to lose at least two sets of parents. I sat down and made Eve some hot coco-Bella smiled and stretched before flopping carelessly, yet gracefully on the sofa; I chuckled and shook my head.

"What's that sound?" Claire asked Shane and Bella slowly rose from her seat and peered out the window. She ran outside and we all followed wondering what she had seen.

"Jasper?" Bella whispered shocked and there was the son of a bitch, sat on a stool outside with his guitar and his hair soaking as it was pouring with rain, he smiled and carried on playing.

 ** _Standing there by a broken tree_**  
 ** _Her hands are all twisted, she was pointing at me_**  
 ** _I was damned by the light, coming out of her eyes_**  
 ** _She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky_**  
 ** _She said walk on over here to the bitter shade_**  
 ** _I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know that you're saved_**  
 ** _Let me sign_**  
 ** _Let me sign_**

 ** _I was out for a drink in a soho bar_**  
 ** _The air was smoked out liked a cheap cigar_**  
 ** _She rose out of her seat like a painted ghost_**  
 ** _She was the woman that I wanted the most_**  
 ** _As she reached for my arm I gave her my hand_**  
 ** _I said 'Lay me down easy let me understand'_**

 **SPOV**

I was shocked at how talented Jasper was, its like these Cullen's are all gods freakin child. He finally finished and he looked deep into Bella's eyes.

"Marry me?" he asked with one knee on the floor and everyone gasped but Bella just ran into his arms.

"About time you stupid Texan!" she teased.

I smiled happy for them and Claire cuddled into me whilst the rest of the Cullen's came out hugging us all; Emmett ran up to me and patted my back as his booming laughter filled the dark night sky. I chuckled and Claire hugged Alice and Rosalie. I finally felt like everything was back to normal...or at least as normal as it could get. Bella hugged me and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Treat her right J" I teased still hugging her and Jasper looked towards Bella like they had heard that sentence somewhere before. In the end we all went to the Cullen's house to have a night in remembrance of marriage and Carlisle and Esme! Edward raised his glass and we all immediately paid attention to him.

"I propose a toast: To a new generation of Cullen's!" he said and we all cheered.

"What about us?" I asked and Edward chuckled like he thought I was stupid.

"You are all Cullen's!" he cheered and everyone raised their glass in favour of a new generation, a new chance...a new life. A new family.

 ***Everyone suggest what song you would like for the wedding.***

 **Also...Who will walk Bella down the aisle?**

 **Leave your suggestions in reviews or pm me xox**


	13. Loveseat

**The Cullen Family**

 **JPOV**

I felt a glowing sense of joy thriving in my dead heart that I feared I would never feel again until I met Bella, she was perfect. Her Mahogany hair now crimped natural curls that slid down her back and stopped at the small of her back, her beautiful white teeth that glistened every time she smiled, her honey eyes which sparkled when I said her name...her right perfectly arched eyebrow that she'd raise when she knew someone was lying. Her long finger nails that clung onto me. Her pale soft skin that seemed to radiate beauty every time she walked into a room. When you're in love you notice everything about a person and honestly that was the best part, I got to discover new features and traits of my Bella every day! I truly am the luckiest man alive.

"I love you" Bella had her thumb on my chin and I grasped her hand gently to keep it there and she smiled cocking her head to the side.

"I love you" I replied softly and pulled her closer to me like she was my life support, I saw Claire and Shane hugging and swaying to the sound of Michael playing his guitar which Eve was practically drooling over, Rosalie was laughing at a joke Emmett had told whilst he poked her nose teasingly, Alice was drawing as Edward stared at her clearly reading he thoughts...If Carlisle was here, he and Esme would probably be sat in the loveseat whilst they read a book together...

"I wish they could see us" Bella whispered whilst looking at the loveseat that Carlisle and Esme always used to occupy, I kissed her softly and stood up. Bella looked up at me strangely as I walked over to the loveseat.

I touched it gently and everyone looked over obviously reminiscing every memory with them that I too cherished. I frowned at the loveseat and realised no one else had ever sat in it...Jacob had made it back in forks for them as a thank you for helping Bella, Carlisle and Esme had sat in it when Edward brought Alice home, when Rosalie dragged Emmett there, when I was there that first night and we played board games. I slowly sat in the Red leather loveseat and everyone's eyes widened-I sat there and Bella came over and sat right next to me, then Rosalie came and sat on the arm with Eve on the other, Emmett sat with his legs crossed in front of us, Edward stood leaning on the top of it, Claire stood with Shane by the fireplace whilst the gentle hum of Michael's guitar became nothing more than a dystopian sound.

"They'd be proud" Shane said and Claire smiled. Everyone nodded in agreement and stayed contently exactly where they were.

"They're in a better place" Edward sighed and I stroked Bella's hair soothing her.

 **EDPOV**

I felt a sense of daja vo. Like I was in a dream...Jasper and Bella reminded me so much of Carlisle and Esme sat in that chair. For some reason I knew if anyone else had sat in that chair it would feel strange, but as Bella and Jasper sat there staring into each others eyes I knew that it was right. I looked over at my Alice's drawing and realised it was a drawing of everyone who'd been a good part of our lives! There was Jacob standing with Leah and her sister Rensesme, along side Alice's dad Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Emmett, Rose, Michael, Eve, Shane, Claire and finally...crouching at the top of the tree was Victoria with her eyes that-even in drawing-looked unkind and deceitful.

"This is beautiful Alice!" I exclaimed and she grinned form ear to ear, Bella picked up the drawing and chuckled slightly.

"I miss Jacob" she sighed and Jasper kissed her forehead comfortingly...Bella looked her wrist that still after all these years had Jacobs wolf bracelet on, I smiled inwardly at the sentiment behind it.

"I bet he misses you too!" Alice piped and Bella smiled.


	14. Will you?

**The Glass Family**

 **CPOV**

We were all over at the Cullen's house having a barbeque as the boiling hot sun pined for attention. Michael cooked at the barbeque and I could smell the delicious scent of chicken and burgers, Jasper and Emmett were wrestling like two school boys, Rosalie, Alice and Eve were all comparing their designer clothes, Shane and I sat at the wooden table with an umbrella hoisted above it whilst Bella as off inside getting changed. Emmett grabbed Jasper around the waist firmly and Jasper sighed, flipped upwards and smirked when Emmett turned around looking confused.

"Not so tough huh big boy?" Jasper teased with that classic 'Jasper' smirk. Emmett's face dropped sadly like an injured puppy when Bella stepped in front of him.

"Come on then Texan, if you can beat a big guy like Emmett you should be able to beat a helpless Texan girl?" Bella giggled in a fake Texan accent and Jasper cocked an eyebrow as he crouched to go against Bella. We all paid attention as Jasper and Bella were the best fighters in our family and we'd all wondered who'd win if they did ever battle; Emmett slapped 5 bucks on the table with a wide smile.

"5 bucks says Bella boo wins!" he grinned evilly-Rosalie was obviously sceptical. So she carefully placed 50 bucks on top of Emmett's 5.

"You kidding? Jasper's more experienced" Rosalie said as she pouted her lips. Then we turned to watch Bella and Jasper. Jasper was the first to pounce; He jumped and reached out to grab a hold of Bella's shoulders, she quickly ducked and back flipped away from him, she then sped to his side put on arm on his back and one arm on his stomach and flipped him over. Jasper landed just about steadily and looked up at Bella with a proud smile-Jasper then stood up and walked slowly to her and put his hand on her chin to kiss her. Jasper then grabbed her ankles and flipped her over-Bella landed like a angelic cat and slid between his legs as he ran towards her. They then stopped and kissed hungrily, but Bella was sneaky, she quickly pushed him down and pinned him with one hand as he surrendered jokingly.

"And Belly boo winssss!" Emmett's booming laughter could be heard from miles away, Emmett picked up his and Rosalie's money with a childish grin.

 **SPOV**

I wondered what Claire was thinking about as she stared at Bella's glistening engagement ring; everyone was sat around the wooden table outside as we planned Bella's wedding.

"So, Alice, Eve and Claire. I would be delighted if you could be my bridesmaids!" Bella asked nervously and Rosalie's face turned stone cold whilst Eve, Claire and Alice squealed excitedly. Rosalie looked grumpy until Bella turned to her, "would you marry me and Jasper, Rose?" Bella asked sweetly and Rosalie's face lit up immediately.

"Oh my god! yes!" Rosalie smiled brightly and hugged Bella.

"Emmett and Edward, wanna be my best man..s?" Jasper chuckled as Emmett and Edward pounded fists. I felt kind of left out-like they'd forgotten me or something. "Michael, we'd be overjoyed if you performed at our wedding" Jasper explained and Michael 'man hugged' Jasper as I felta sinking feeling of loneliness.

"Shane, I would've asked Carlisle...but he's gone. You are like a brother and a father all mashed together. Will you walk me down the aisle?" Bella said happily with tears threatening to spill. I smiled. Bella really was my little sister-I'm so proud of her. I hugged her tightly and she squeezed me happily.


	15. Road trip

**The Cullen Family**

 **APOV**

"Alice! I don't want to go shopping!" Bella whined as I dragged her firmly by the hand to my 'make over station' to prepare her for a day out. I sighed and looked at the mirror to meet her eyes.

"Bella! Don't you wanna look sexy for Jazz?" I prodded knowing Bella always wanted to impress Jasper even though she'd never admit it. She sighed and stayed still as I played with her mahogany hair-deciding what to do with it. I decided it would be beautiful beach waves as the day was hot and we were going out of town to go shopping, curtesy of Esme's sister. Amelie. It hurt to think about Esme, hers and Carlisle's death was still a fresh scar. Pain demanded to be felt. I know Edward was struggling a lot too-he really loved Esme like a real mother. She was just so sweet.

"Claire told me that the last time they went out of town it got real bad, Shane's mom died, Claire got bit, Eve got beaten. Its real bad on the skirts of town" Bella looked serious and calculated; I pondered what she'd said for a moment as I searched for the future.

"I've had no visions, everything should be fine Bella!" I reassured her like she was being silly but even I knew that something going wrong was a real possibility. "I wonder if it will be hard for them..." my voice trailed off as Rosalie entered. She put her bag on the floor and silently began showing me some bridesmaid dresses to see if I approved. I nodded happily.

"I think it will be difficult for Eve and Shane the most...Eve is quite sensitive" Rosalie said with her arms folded and Bella bit her lip characteristically. "Don't worry Bella. We can all protect them is something goes wrong, which it wont!" Rosalie smiled with her white beautiful teeth and I felt happy again. I picked out all the girls outfits for today excitedly.

For Claire-A short stripy summer dress with a denim jacket, Black boots, a black stylish hat and a brown watch that I never wore anymore.

For Rosalie-A long sleeved black crop top which had lace up the middle to make it tighter; it showed off some cleavage which is what Rosalie usually did. And a pair of distressed denim shorts with peach high heels.

For Eve-A Black vest top with sunglasses hanging down the middle, a army greenish long silk cardigan, a pair of black distressed jeans with lace up green doc martins and a black choker; so Eve its adorable!

For Me-I was wearing a dress, the top half was strapless and floral where as the bottom was white and went down to just above the knees. I paired it with white heels and bangles on my wrists. Along with the pendent Edward gave me.

For Bella-I gave her an over sized thin peach jumper, she tucked the front into her distressed denim jeans and paired it with hipster sunglasses and a red bandana in her hair.

 **EMPOV**

I could hear Alice, Rosie and little Bella all talking upstairs in Bella and Jasper's room. I was so happy that Rosalie and lil Belly boo weren't fighting anymore. Even better we were going on a fucking family roadtrip! Man I loved those. Rosalie was very specific to look at least presentable, Edward and Jasper were talking about some construction plans for the house and I was suddenly curious.

"What you girls up to?" I teased them and Jasper smirked incredulously.

"Last night Michael and I were talking about joining our two houses up since we are always together anyway. I thought it was a great idea and so do the girls. We were just overlooking some blueprints" Edward said in his business tone-I was up for building but I wanted this road trip to be fun!

"Lighten up a little guys! ROAD TRIP!" I yelled with my fists in the air excitedly. I could hear the girls giggles from upstairs, then there was a knock at the door. I know that smell anywhere! ITS CLAIRE BEAR! I opened the door widely and gave each of them an Emmett bear hug. Rosalie, Bella and Alice came downstairs gracefully-damn! My Rosie always looked beautiful, Alice was always fashionable and Bella was of course drop dead gorgeous. Maybe drop dead wasn't quite the right expression with us being dead and all.

"Hey Rosie!" I hugged and kissed her which made her smile happily. "So you guys up for a road trip? We got the Cullen van so no backing out!" I rubbed my hands together with a pretend devilish smile.

"The Cullen Van?" Shane asked with his eyebrow cocked.

"Yeah its awesome, campervan, super expensive and one of a kind!" Alice said cheerfully as she pointed outside; Michael, Shane, Eve and Claire all gasped excitedly. Hopefully this would be good for them!

 **The Glass Family**

 **MPOV**

I knew Eve was especially worried about going outside of town after our numerous bad experiences, so was Shane. I couldn't help but feel at ease with the Cullen's with us, I knew they were very protective over family and as Edward stated 'we are family'. I helped Emmett load all the luggage into the Cullen Camper-boy Alice had a lot.

"You taking your whole room Pixie?" I said to Alice jokingly, she stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Its called preparation!" Eve answered before Alice as Emmett hauled her 10 different bags. Emmett tried to shove them all in but only a few of them would fit...Jasper began talking to Edward about who would go in the Cullen camper and who would run with the left over bags. I knew Bella would be one as she was one of the fastes along with Edward.

"Okay! Listen up ya'll!" Jasper got everyones attention and I could see Bella smile as his accent became more potent, "Eve, Claire, Shane, Alice, Rosalie and myself will travel in the camper whilst Bella, Emmett, Edward and Michael will carry the left over bags!" Jasper ordered and we happily obliged. One of the perks of being a vampire was being able to run faster than a car-I didn't like being separated from Eve though...

"Love you, Ill see you there" I kissed Eve lightly and she looked at me with doe eyes, "c'mon you know I'd love to go with you!" I said.

"I know, I know!" she said teasingly, she kissed me quickly, told m she loved me and hopped in the van. I saw Claire and Shane get in along side, Alice and Rosalie whilst Jasper drove. I picked up two bags, Emmett picked up three and one was left for Bella...it was the heaviest.

"Lets go!" Bella whispered and we ran alongside the Cullen Camper at Vampire speed; Eve pointed excitedly at the window to us and Claire waved. Maybe this would be great.


	16. Flower Child

**The Glass Family**

 **SPOV**

Jasper drove with extreme concentration as dark fell upon us, Rosalie sat in the passenger seat quietly talking to Jasper but it was too low for me to hear, Alice sat in the back talking to Eve trying not to wake up Claire who was fast asleep. I watched Claire carefully as her head fell onto my shoulder cutely; I slowly moved her head so she was comfortable on my lap. I wondered if Jasper could see Bella or Rosalie could see Emmett. Suddenly Jasper pulled in to a secluded area in a lay by.

"I'll be back in a minute" Jasper whispered as to not wake Claire and I nodded feeling alert. Jasper hopped out with a confused expression on his face. I waited patiently for him to come back and 20 minutes later he did.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked trying not to convey the worry in her voice. I focused on their conversation to see if it affected us badly.

"Bella had an encounter with some vampires migrating towards Morganville. He joked around with her and she got defensive so did Emmett and Michael wanted to let me know that Bella's pissed" Jasper must've been pissed at what the vampire they'd met because he growled slightly and gripped the steering wheel tighter. He turned to face the back, "we're gonna rest here for the night, ya'll go to sleep" Jasper sighed and Claire began to stir.

"You okay?" I asked her softly and she smiled sweetly her blue eyes staring at mine. There was a sudden crash on the roof, Eve yelped, Claire covered her head on instinct, I put my arm over Claire protectively, Alice didn't move, neither did Rosalie and Jasper just chuckled.

"Relax, its Emmett!" Alice giggled and I sighed in relief as did Eve; Emmett then opened the van door and trudged in happily.

"Hey Partiers!" Emmett boomed giddily and I chuckled rubbing my eyes, "come out! We found something!" Emmett grinned and I helped Claire outside.

 **The Cullen Family**

 **JPOV**

I had wondered what they'd found, I locked up the Cullen Camper and held hands with my Bella. I looked around at everyone walking through the forest laughing and joking...not afraid anymore. I never wanted my family to be afraid and even though I could see in the dark I imagined everyone else being afraid; but they weren't afraid, they were happy and content and trusting. I felt pride in myself for the first time in years-I had protected these people and they'd protected me even in the darkest of times. We kept walking until we came to a vast meadow with purpled flowers dotted everywhere, the stars lit up the night sky and Emmett had laid out a big blanket with human food on it.

"Lets enjoy ourselves guys!" Edward smiled and we all sat on the blanket happily. Shane and Claire nibbled on food, Michael and Eve cuddled staring at the stars, Rosalie was sat behind Emmett hugging him, Alice was lay down with her head resting on Edward's lap and Bella was sat on my lap.

"I forgot that things could be this simple, you know?" Bella announced and I understood her completely-nothing had ever been simple as a vampire, the only thing that was simple to me was my love for Bella. That was clear. Carlisle and Esme's death was complicated. I kissed her lightly and rested my forehead against hers.

"Jasper, will you sing for me?" she whispered and I felt pure adoration and love in my heart. I would sing anything for Bella, I would play the guitar until my finger fell off. I nodded and thought of a song which sounded appropriate.

 _Jasper:_

 _I think there was an accident_

 _And I was born late Growing up as a kid_

 _I felt out of place And I played to much Dylan_

 _My friends didn't get him, they said he couldn't sing_

 _but it sounded like heaven to me..._

I took note that Bella knew the song, everyone looked so at peace with me singing and them staring at the stars. Bella joined in.

 _Bella & Jasper: _

_You make me wanna go back in time Naked at Woodstock, covered in mud_

 _You make me wanna close my eyes And sway back and forth on an Assortment of drugs_

 _You make me feel free And wild_

 _flower child._

Bella swayed slightly, enjoying our blending voices and the serenity that we've longed for...

 _Jasper:_

 _While the world is a factory, an assembly line._

 _You're a calico dress drying in the sunshine._

 _And I'm not a robot Because robots can't dream,_

 _I knew it the moment You made love to me like you do._

 _Bella & Jasper: _

_You make me wanna go back in time Naked at Woodstock, covered in mud_

 _You make me wanna close my eyes And sway back and forth on an Assortment of drugs_

 _You make me feel free And wild_

 _flower child._

 _Bella:_

 _I see it in my head_

 _I hitched a ride with a friend Hopped out of a van And you were standing there_

 _Hendrix was playing But we didn't care_

 _We made our own music With the smoke in the air_

 _And we sang "Make love, not war" And we were not even bored_

 _But I remember where I was When Kennedy was shot._

Bella's voice was like a sweet symphony in my head and I never wanted to forget it. I was so lucky to love her.

 _Jasper & Bella:_

 _Maybe I'm an old soul And maybe I'm not..._

The song had finished and the night was silent. Everyone sat thoughtfully thinking about their lives. "I just wanna say that, I love you guys and we aren't ever leaving your side!" Eve said sweetly and we each hugged her in turn. Tomorrow would be good, after shopping it was Bella and I's wedding. We all loved each other so much it was unreal; everyone went back to the camper, the humans slept and the vampires kept watch.


	17. Like the movies

**The Glass** Family

 **EPOV**

It was morning again and we were back on the road, "How much longer?" I asked Jasper who smiled at me through the mirror. Jasper shifted in his seat and frowned as if working something out.

"About two more hours Goth princess!" He teased back lightly and I laughed out loud happily. Shane and Alice were playing cards, Claire was reading and Rosalie was filing her nails. I thought about Michael wondering if he was okay...I looked out the window knowing he was going too fast for human eyes to see but I still got disappointed.

"It's nice being out of town don't you think?" Claire smiled and put down her book, "I mean, compared to all the other times we ventured out" Claire laughed sadly at the long lost memories. Claire moved by the window next to me and handed me a sweet. I ate nervously as I heard Shanes frustrated sighs and Alice's smug voice.

"No fair using powers!" Shane whined and Rosalie laughed loudly surprising everyone. That when everything went bad; it felt like in the movies. I felt a bang against the back of me and the van toppled and turned over viciously-throwing me forward, I saw Alice cover Shane, Jasper was also thrown forwards as was Rosalie and I just couldn't see Claire. I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my leg as my face smashed into the floor. Then I realised we were heading straight off a cliff...

 **MPOV**

I heard Claire talking to Eve, Shane and Alice playing Cards and Rosalie filing her nails. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man-a vampire-charge our way and throw Bella sideways into the camper. I watched in desperation and the van flipped over twice; Rosalie and Jasper were thrown out onto the road just before the van went off the cliff.

"NO!" we shouted. It didn't fall completely though, it was balancing just on the edge-even the slightest move could ruin everything! We all stayed still...so very still. I heard Eve moaning slightly in pain and Claire screaming in agony...Alice had managed to escape out the window with Shane just before it went to the cliff; she came running to us along with Shane.

"We have to help them Mike!" Shane yelled and I panicked-what would I do? Jasper and Rosalie sped over and Bella got up quickly looking shaken.

"Okay! Emmett, Edward grab the end of the van and keep it still Alice will go in there-she's the tiniest!" Jasper ordered and we quickly got to work. I looked over and saw Eve with a bloody head but she was cradling Claire and looking up, tears streaming down her face.

"Eve? Hold on! Is Claire okay?" I shouted down to her and she cried...Shane obviously heard.

"Eve is she fucking okay?!" Shane yelled.

"She's dead!" Eve screamed back and Shane crumpled to the floor in a mess. I began to climb down before Eve and with Emmett's free hand he grabbed me.

"You can't!" He yelled at me-I ignored him and carefully went down. Shane followed.

 **SPOV**

"She's dead!". That was the worst sound ever...I felt empty. I needed Claire and I refused to believe she was dead so I followed Michael into the van with the knowledge that this could go bad very quickly. I carefully placed my foot everywhere Michael did until we got down to Claire and Eve-she was really dead. "Claire?" I sobbed into her ripped bloody shirt; Eve buried her face in Michaels neck as I sobbed and felt my heart wrenched from my chest.

"Guys! The backs ripping from our grip! Get back up now!" Edward yelled nervously and that was the last thing I heard before the snap and the falling sensation. I felt surreal; like nothing mattered anymore, Claire was dead and now we were going to die to.

"SHANE!" I heard Bella scream and I felt bad for thinking of no one else. My little sister Bella, I was supposed to walk her down the aisle and see her in h-


	18. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hi I know that I haven't written another chapter on this story in a while!**

 **its just been crazy at the moment. I really need to know if you're enjoying this story**

 **or what fanfiction you wanted me to do next!**

 **So please review and message me. IT REALLY HELPS.**

 **thanks xox**


	19. Look Around

**The Cullen Family**

 **BPOV**

"SHANE!" I yelled but I knew it was too late. They were going to die, and I could've stopped it. I heard everyone take a sharp intake of breath when they heard the crash of the van and the explosion that followed; our family was dead...I stared emotionlessly after the van, I couldn't hear anyone else. Shane didn't even try to climb up, neither did Michael or Eve. I looked around me, Rosalie was crying into Emmett's torn shirt, Edward was staring at me as Alice hugged him from behind and Jasper was sat with his head in his hands looking pissed. "Jasp-" I began but he surprisingly cut me off.

"Just don't Bella!" H yelled and I tripped back like I had been shot; I felt pure rejection, "This is all your fault!" He shouted at me and I cowered as he towered over me. He stopped when he saw how terrified and grief striken I was, "Bella I'm-" and this time I cut him off.

"It's fine I get it. Everyone's better off without me. " I whispered and sped off. I could hear everyone calling for me but in that moment of time I knew what I had to do-someone had thrown me into the van...who? I sped through the forest following a familiar scent, "Aro?" I growled suspiciously and they stepped out of the shadows. The Volturi.

"Ahah! Is-a-bell-a!" Aro rolled my name off his tongue like a new song he couldn't get out of his head, "how are the little humans?" Aro teased-he had killed them! I growled viciously and crouched to attack but of course he wasn't alone; Ciaus, Marcus, Jane and Alec stepped forward too. With those evil red eyes, "you of all people should know we don't allow you to have human friends unless you have the intention of turning them!" Aro laughed manically making my insides churn.

"You have no right to play god in other people's lives! You don't get to fuck people's lives up because you feel threatened!" I shouted with venom in my voice-he seemed somewhat surprised at the anger in my tone.

"Naughty..." Aro trailed off and went to pounce...

 **APOV**

How did I not see this? How did I not see us having a car crash!? I consoled Edward but I was deeply upset too, I loved Eve and Claire so badly and Shane and Michael-how could they leave us without even trying?! I heard Bella shout Shane and my dead heart broke for her; tomorrow was supposed to be her wedding day and Shane was supposed to walk her down the aisle. Everything was supposed to be perfect.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale!" Rosalie's shrill voice came from a little distance away, "did you actually just blame that on Bella!?" she yelled and he looked lost for words. Then I had a vision.

 ** _"Naughty..." Aro went to pounce at Bella but Jasper stepped in between looking like the god of revenge.  
"Don't touch my fiancé" Jasper growled and punched Aro in the face! All hell broke loose and everyone began fighting for their lives. _**

**"** We have to get to Bella! The Volturi did it!" I told Jasper frantically and he sped off like lightening with us close behind. I could see Edward's worried face-I knew that no one wanted to lose anymore members of our family; finally Jasper got to Bella.

 **JPOV**

Aro readied himself to pounce at Bella, to pounce at my Bella. I zoomed in front of her with hate in my eyes-no one was hurting my girl! I knew my eyes would be black as night from the anger I felt; I could barely feel Bella close her hand around mine as a sign she was with me. "Don't touch my fiancé" I said coldly but deathly quiet. My anger took over me and I punched that pale bastard in the face; Bella gasped and all hell broke loose. Alice and Edward were at my side fighting off Alec as best they could, Rosalie went straight for Jane who looked scared and Emmett went to Marcus and Caius. I looked at Bella who nodded as an indication she was ready.

"I love you!" I yelled as I fought off some guards-I kicked one in the face and ripped the others head off.

"I love you to you stupid Texan!" Bella laughed through gritted teeth as she ripped the heads off of two guards. I saw Aro grab Bella by the neck and everyone froze, his guards were beaten, Jane and Alec were dead along with Caius and Marcus, he had no one left to back him up.

"Don't come any closer! Or Isabella shall perish!" Aro's high voice rang through the forest like a childish yelp-he was scared and I could see that but he was hurting Bella. Bella began getting purple coloured cracks in her face which meant he was trying to kill her. I did the only thing I could, I got on my knees and begged.

"Please just let her go!" I cried. I looked around at my family; Emmett's shirt was ripped in half and he had dirt smudged on his face, Rosalie clothes were almost shredded and her eye was still slightly red from where she had been hit, Edward looked sad as he was re-joining Alice and her arm and Bella was dying. "Look around at what's left of us! We need her!" I begged desperately and as Aro looked around he loosened his grip on Bella and walked back into the shadows and was gone...I Hugged Bella's legs like I would never see them again and sobbed.

"Jasper" she cried and slid down to my height, she hugged me as we both cried over everything we'd had lost.


	20. To All Of You

**SPECIAL SONG: For this chapter if you want the full effect of the feels XD**

 **then play the song To All Of You by Syd Matters.**

 **preferably near the end of the chapter lol.**

 **Thanks! xox**

 **BPOV**

I looked at how dirty everyone was, Alice even had Shane's blood on her. We had lost so much but we were so strong I just knew it. Our life in Morganville was short and sweet; it seemed so perfect for us because we never had to hide-I thought about Shane, my 'big brother'. I wondered if he was happy with his life, if he thought his life decisions were valued or if he mattered to anyone. Claire was so smart, I felt bad that she never got to share her gift fully with the world. Everyone needed a bit of cheerful Eve-she reminded me so much of Alice it actually hurt to look at Alice and not think of Eve. I could've listened to Michael's voice all day, he reminded me of Carlisle with his calm demeanour and loving nature. "I'm sorry I didn't save them" Jasper said not looking me directly in the eyes-how could he think this was his fault? He was one of the ones that took action when the rest of us were panicked.

"Jasper! Don't for a second blame yourself because you tried so hard...you really did" I said as we neared the wreckage on the road. No humans we around yet and no one had seen the after math of our loss. "Can we go back to the meadow for a while?" I asked feeling uncomfortable looking at what once was good memories...

"Yeah, can we Em? I don't like it here" Rosalie said as her eyebrows furrowed together; Emmett hugged her close and nodded slightly. We walked through the forest, we could've ran but it felt wrong, it felt like it would be rude. Sometimes you need to walk and not run. The meadow looked even more beautiful during the day, the sun gleamed down on the vast green meadow, the sky was a clear blue and Bee's buzzed along with busy dragon flies.

"I-I didn't think about how much I would miss them" Edward stuttered slightly as he sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, "Eve wanted me to play the piano for her and I wasn't even busy...I just couldn't be bothered. And now I cant, I should've got to know her more, ask her why she wanted to hear a dick like me play for her!" Edward growled slightly at himself and Alice hugged him tightly.

 **EDPOV**

I was angry at myself. It was a weird feeling when I saw the van go off the cliff and the piece of metal that I was holding-the only thing that was keeping them alive-broke. It felt like I was letting them down, I saw Eve's face before it fell and she looked so hopeful, like she wanted me to go get her and tell her everything was okay. She felt like a little sister-of course if Alice had fell down there with them I would've jumped and died too. Then I remembered Eve's request.

 _*Flashback*_

 _I was sat in Carlisle's study looking through his books, I missed him more than I let people know. Carlisle was a very special person to me, the only person who deserved to be called my dad. I picked up one book that had Bella's initials on it; I opened it and inside with beautiful handwriting it said on the first page, 'to dad, I remember you telling me you liked this book, add it to your collection. Love Bella'. I smiled at how well they knew each other and now he was just gone._

 _"Hi!" Eve's bubbly voice startled me and I closed the book, "what? You into book porn now?" she laughed at my reaction and I joined in, "Alice said I could find you up here" Eve began nervously._

 _"What can I do for you?" I tried to ease her nerves as I delved into her thoughts, they were mostly her running scenarios of what I would say through her head._

 _"Could you play the piano for me sometimes, just us? Not anything romantic I just wanna know you better!" Eve babbled and I laughed-but I was still missing Carlisle so I said yes knowing I would never get round to it...it'd be fine after all she wasn't going anywhere._

 _*End Flashback*_

 **R** **POV**

I felt as if I had failed, badly. I couldn't protect the ones I love, how the hell would I protect the rest of my family? I looked at my poor broken Emmett, my reason for existing...If I lost him that would be game over for Rosalie Hale. We sat for hours in the meadow and talked, recalled memories, tried to feel better.

"Claire was so smart" I said remembering how quick whited she was, like Shane, "she should've gone to university and got a job and had kids..." I trailed off unhappily.

"I would say that she got most of what she wanted, Shane for instance" Alice smiled softly looking up at the sky.

"yeah, they were so perfect!" I smiled now but still felt the gnawing hole in my chest, "this is gonna hurt for a long time, isn't it?" I realised as I just began to notice how much I fucking missed them. You can be with someone, be in the same situation where they die and you don't! How unfair is that? If there is a god I wonder if he tries to be cruel or if it comes naturally to him. After another hour we began to walk back to...nothing. We weren't going back to Morganville-we didn't know where the hell we were going. Bella managed to coheres a guy into lending her his truck. We hopped in and Jasper started the engine. I felt the wind against my hands as it caressed its way to my hair, maybe this would be a good thing. Me and Eve used to sing together stupidly and now my melodies were the ones no one hears.

 **THE END**

 **please suggest what fanfic you'd like we to do next!**


End file.
